1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivotable sunshade clip for spectacles, and more particularly to a pivotable sunshade clip for spectacles that can be stably attached to the spectacles not only when in use but also when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, various kinds of sunshade clips, each of which can be detachably attached to spectacles, have been used instead of sunglasses. Especially, a type of sunshade clip comprising two lens frames, each of which has a colored lens fitted therein, and fixing members or magnets mounted to the lens frames for detachably attaching the lens frames to ordinary spectacles has been proposed long ago.
Such sunshade clips are disclosed, for example, in Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 1998-064118, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537 to Frank Sadler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207 to Richard Chao, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,177 to Takahiro Nishihoka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,101 to David Yinkai Chao, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,103 to Meeker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,177 to Sunreeve, European Patent No. 1,061,253, and German Patent No. 8,507,761U.
Especially, a sunshade clip with magnets mounted therein, which can be detachably attached to the spectacles by means of the magnets, is well and widely known, various examples of which are disclosed in several Korean patents, US patents, and other foreign patents. Furthermore, various modifications have been made to such a sunshade clip with magnets mounted therein.
Each of the aforesaid sunshade clips has a magnet mounted to either end of the clip, which is magnetically attached to a magnet mounted in a corresponding bridge or hinge of spectacles and having a magnetic polarity opposite to that of the magnet mounted to the clip.
All of the conventional sunshade clips have problems, however, in that they must be detached from the spectacles and then safely stored in additional spectacles cases or other places when they are not used and they must be attached again to the spectacles when they are to be used. For example, the conventional sunshade clips must be detached from the spectacles when users of the clips are in rooms or performing exercise. In this case, however, it is difficult to safely keep sunshade clips detached from the spectacles.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a pivotable sunshade clip for spectacles that can be detachably attached to the spectacles with ease and simply stored when not in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pivotable sunshade clip for spectacles that can be easily pivoted upward whenever it is temporarily not in use while it is attached to the spectacles so that the spectacles are normally used, thus increasing a user""s convenience.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a pivotable sunshade clip for spectacles, the spectacles comprising lens frames having lenses fitted therein and a bridge connected between the lens frames, the lens frames being provided at the outer ends thereof with coupling members, to the coupling members being attached hinges pivotably connected with earpieces, the sunshade clip comprising lens frames having colored lenses fitted therein and a bridge connected between the lens frames, wherein the spectacles further comprise spectacles magnet portions provided at the rear parts of the coupling members of the spectacles, the spectacles magnet portions being outwardly extended so that magnet insertion spaces are defined between the coupling members and the spectacles magnet portions, the spectacles magnet portions having spectacles magnets embedded therein, and wherein the sunshade clip further comprises hinge arms attached to the outer ends of the lens frames, hinge operating units attached to the hinge arms, and clip magnet portions attached to the hinge operating units, the hinge operating units being extended rearward and pivoted upward or downward about pivot pins provided at the hinge operating units, the clip magnet portions being extended downward, the clip magnet portions having spectacles magnets embedded therein, the clip magnet portions being inserted in the magnet insertion spaces, whereby the sunshade clip is securely attached to the spectacles due to magnetic attraction between the spectacles magnets and the clip magnets, and the sunshade clip is easily pivoted upward or downward about the pivot pins of the hinge operating units.
Preferably, one of the spectacles magnet embedded in each of the spectacles magnet portions and the clip magnet embedded in each of the clip magnet portions is a permanent magnet, and the other of the spectacles magnet embedded in each of the spectacles magnet portions and the clip magnet embedded in each of the clip magnet portions is substituted by a metal attractable by the permanent magnet.